Returning the favor
by sakurakickssasukesass
Summary: Slight ChromexGenkishi. Hibari saved Chrome once. Now it was time for her to return the favor. But she never expected to return it like this.


I don't own any of this.

Enjoy.

The tables were turned.

_**"This will be a perfect victory." **_said Genkishi as he inserted his Mist Flames into his Box Weapon.

Suddenly, a large number of missiles appeared behind him. They hovered with soft hums through the thrusters that each of them had. The missiles turned slightly so that each of them faced Hibari.

Surprised at the floating projectiles, Hibari looked closely at the missiles.

_**"This is something that even in your state now, can easily understand. Visual items... you're being surrounded by a few hundred missiles and..." **_before Genkishi finished, the missiles disappeared. Concealed from the human eye by the mist.

Hibari's expression was unreadable. But any person with enough common sense would know that he was slightly surprised and pissed as hell.

_**"My weapons can conceal themselves as Mist Illusions. The grown up you had more experience in defeating these, it's impossible for you, Hibari Kyoya." **_said Genkishi as the missiles started to project themselves at Hibari at an alarming rate.

BOOM

A huge explosion was heard. Debris flew left and right, and smoke covered where Hibari stood. Black skull like structures started to appear from the smoke.

Surprised, Genkishi looked to the source of the strange structures and saw a bloodied but smirking Gokudera.

_**"Heh, I've returned the favor." **_said Gokudera as he used Kusakabe as support.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hibari. He was untouched and not blown the fuck up. A slightly surprised look crossed his face. Oh, how he hates surprises. Damn them all.

_**"Hibari!"**_ yelled Kusakabe. He was carrying Gokudera and another injured person in his arms. Lambo and I-Pin sat on his left shoulder while watching the scene unfold with confused glances. Chrome Dokuro, with her dearest Rokudo Mukuro in his owl body, stood to Kusakabe's right.

_**"... he's 10 years younger..."**_ said Kusakabe with a soft whisper. He stared at disbelief at the younger Hibari.

Hibari, on the other hand, stared blankly at Kusakabe.

Before either of them said anything, Genkishi said _**"Helpers... average half dead people won't be of any use." **_He observed the scene silently with slight amusement. Did these filthy Vongola believe that they could defeat him with reinforcements that are just moments away from death? What a joke.

_**"Ugh..."**_ moaned Gokudera as he started to collapse from the pain and bloodloss. His eye lids were starting to twitch and he was starting to feel extremely light headed.

_**"Gokudera!"**_ yelled Kusakabe as he kneeled down to support Gokudera's descending form.

Kusakabe looked to his right and thought _**'Lal... Yamamoto too...'**_

Suddenly, Kusakabe looked at Hibari in realization.

_**"The ring's flame!"**_ yelled Kusakabe. He was attempting to help Hibari with the activation of his future self's Box Weapon.

'The ring's flame?' thought Hibari with a puzzled but concealed look. He looked at his ring and studied it for a moment. Then he made a 'tch' sound and ignited his flames. The overpowering force surprised both Genkishi and Kusakabe.

Kusakabe snapped out of his amazed daze and yelled _**"Hibari! Please insert the flames into the boxes on the floor!"**_

Hibari looked at him with a slightly annoyed look, as always.

_**"When did I give you permission to command me around?, Kusakabe Tetsuya. It seems that I have to bite you to death."**_ said Hibari with a normal tone.

Kusakabe sweatdropped at Hibari's antics.

Genkishi watched the scene in silence and smirked evilly.

From the corner of her eye, Chrome saw the incoming missiles. Without thinking, Chrome dropped her trident and ran toward where Hibari stood.

"Watch out!" yelled Chrome as she pushed Hibari out of the way of the missiles. As Hibari hit the floor ungracefully, explosions could be heard from where he once stood.

Stunned, he looked at the scene before him.

Chrome was lying on the floor with her back on the floor. Her Kokuyo uniform was burnt in many places and exposed much flesh for the world to see. Her skin was slightly charred on her arms, legs, and abdomen. A pained expression crossed her face as she rolled over and attempted to get up.

"Gah." said Chrome as she coughed up blood. Her organs were starting to fade as both Mukuro and her concentration faded.

"Chrome!" said Kusakabe as he gently put the Vongolas on the floor and ran to her. He kneeled down and patted her softly on the back. While he did so, he checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

'She's still here. Sigh. But her pulse is very weak.'

Hibari, stunned and a slightly wide eyed, stood up and walked over to Chrome. He kneeled next to her and took her in his arms, just like his future self.

"If you don't come out alive, I'll bite you to death." said Hibari in a soft voice. Kusakabe just happened to be in the right place at the right moment. Once Hibari finished his sentence, he kissed Chrome on the forehead and hugged her slightly.

Chrome smiled as tears started to form from her eyes. They slid down her cheek ever so slowly and landed on her destroyed uniform.

"I-I just wanted to r-r-return the f-favor..." stuttered Chrome. She was trying to hide her pain from him. It was unbearable to say the least and it took all of her will power not to scream out bloody murder.

Genkishi watched with shocked eyes. Coincidentally, he was the only one who saw Hibari's actions toward Chrome. He did not mean to hurt the Mist Guardian. His total focus was solely on the Cloud Guardian that he too, was surprised at his actions. His eyes reverted to their normal width and he sighed.

Combing his hair with his hands, he said in a soft and guilty tone, "I will make organs for her."

Hibari put Chrome gently on the ground and waited for Genkishi to help her. He took the hesitation as a 'yes' and walked up to where Chrome was. He kneeled at her side and began concentrating on mending her broken self.

Chrome gasped as the pain subsided but that was only the beginning. The injuries she got from the missiles were starting to sting and bleed out as some missed her major arteries.

Genkishi slowly raised his hand and brushed Chrome's tear stained cheek. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Chrome was a little shocked but smiled in return. Then he got up and looked to Hibari.

"We will postpone our match until another day. Take care of her and I will fight you all out without any distractions." said Genkishi as he took one final glance at Chrome and walked away.

Hibari stared at silence. Then he grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at Genkishi. He dodged and looked back at Hibari with an eyebrow raised.

"Underaged relationships is forbidden. I will bite you to death next time." said Hibari with a challenging tone. A hint of jealousy lingered in his voice.

Genkishi 'tch'ed then walked away. As he did so, he gave a lazy wave and disappeared from sight.

Hibari put his tonfas away and looked back at Chrome. He then placed his black jacket over Chrome and carried her bridal style. He was careful not to touch any of her injuries for they might hurt her even more.

Kusakabe sighed and looked at Hibari. Then he got up and walked back to the Vongola Guardians that he ditched on the floor. He picked them up and proceded in a random direction. He was prepared to get 'biten to death' by Hibari and shivered at the thought. Even though he was a decade older then the current Hibari, his younger self could be dangerous when provoked.

Chrome leaned her head into Hibari's chest and tried not to cough out blood. She mentally smiled and started to fall asleep.

Hibari, noticing Chrome relax, looked down at her and continued walking. He refused to acknowledge his feelings for his rival, Rokudo Mukuro's 'dearest' Chrome. But as nature would have it, a small blush that went unnoticed by Kusakabe and Chrome formed.

Watching the scene from Chrome's eyes, he gave his signature laugh and thought 'Kukukuku, it seems my dearest Chrome has taken interest in my rival.' He silently waited. He waited for the day that he gets out from Vendice's grasp and beats Hibari into a pulp for 'stealing' his Chrome and curse Genkishi to the depths of Hell for kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
